¡No te apartes de mí!
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa llena de recuerdos... -no te vayas- -yo lo siento- ... lo se soy pesima con esto de los summary pero denleuna oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí tengo otra historia, esta basada en la cancion "no te apartes de mi" me encanta mmm creo que es todo

**Disclaimer: ****_fairy tail no me pertenece, ni la letra de la canción _**

_"__letra de la canción"  
_**\- diálogos**

**No te apartes de mí…**

* * *

_"__Yo pensé que podía quedarme sin ti, no puedo. Es difícil mi amor, más difícil de lo que pensé."_

Natsu miraba a través de la ventana, como caía la lluvia, recordando con cierta nostalgia a cierta rubia de ojos chocolate. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse y dejarle? A pesar de que esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, no podía evitar el recordar todo lo que vivió con ella y lo que ocurrió el día de su despedida…

**Flashback**

-**dime ¿por qué?-** demandaba un pelirosa bastante afligido, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que estaba a punto de explotar

-**yo… lo siento… pero y-yo no… me tengo que ir**\- decía una linda rubia, sin poder levantar la mirada, mientras tomaba su bolso y comenzaba a caminar

**-¡No! No te vayas… por favor quédate… Lucy-** dijo Natsu tomándola suavemente de la muñeca –**por favor no quiero perderte…**

**-Natsu-** susurro quedamente Lucy mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus bellos ojos –**suéltame p-por favor-** decía con la voz entrecortada al mismo tiempo que sentía como el agarre de su muñeca se hacía más fuerte

-**Lucy quédate o… por lo menos prométeme que vas a regresar**\- dijo Natsu jalando a Lucy en un rápido movimiento, y pegándola a su pecho –**promételo Lucy-**

-**Natsu-** volvió a susurrar apretando las manos hasta formar puños –**está bien… lo prometo y-yo regresare es una promesa-** dijo decidida y viéndolo por primera vez a los ojos, en ese día

**Fin flashback**

**Natsu pov **

Aún sigo esperándote Lucy, sabes hace poco miraba algunas de las fotos que guardan los recuerdos de cómo fue que te conocí ¿lo recuerdas?

**Flashback **

_"__Eh dejado mi puerta entre abierta y entraste tu sin avisar, no te apartes de mí"_

Paseaba por el patio de la escuela, sin prestar atención a nada ni siquiera al lugar en que caminaba o las personas que por ahí circulaban, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí que algo golpeo mi pecho. Baje la mirada para toparme con una rubia en el suelo, con muchas hojas tiradas a su alrededor…

**-¡auch!-** dijiste sobándote la cadera, para luego **mirarme –¡lo siento! No vi por donde iba-** terminaste tu frase apenada cuando te di la mano, para levantarte.

**-no te preocupes, también iba distraído-** te respondí esbozando una sonrisa **– soy Natsu-**

**-Lucy-** dijiste y en ese momento sentí un vuelco en el pecho, tu voz era tan dulce, y de pronto vi cómo te agachabas para recoger lo que se había caído con nuestro choque **– ¡ah! Pero que desastre-**

**Fin flashback**

No puedo quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza, después de eso nos hicimos buenos amigos, hasta el punto de saber si algo andaba mal con solo una mirada, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti.

**Flashback**

_"__Yo pensé que con tanta experiencia conocía todo. Y contigo aprendí que al amor no le importa quien sabes más. Y que el tiempo en nosotros no existe, por todo lo que veo en ti No te apartes de mí__"__. _

**-¿En qué piensas Lucy?- **pregunte un día en la mañana, estábamos en clase pero tú no prestabas atención lo cual era realmente raro, ¿recuerdas? siempre me regañabas por no poner atención… sin embargo ese día andabas por las nubes.

**-¿uh?- **fue lo único que salió de tus labios –**nada importante- **terminaste de decirme con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en tus mejillas

**-¿estas segura?- **indague de nuevo

**-sí solo recordaba el final de un libro, es muy romántico- **dijiste con un brillo especial en tus ojos

**-oh ya veo, pero no crees qué es algo cursi, digo solo hay que ir y decir lo que sientes, no es cosa del otro mundo- **dije con una sonrisa, que después se borró al ver la mirada furiosa que me lanzaste

-¡**claro que no Natsu!- **respondiste haciendo un puchero **–no es fácil, no cualquiera reúne el valor suficiente para declararse, las posibilidades de un rechazo, a veces estropean todo**

**-yo creo que lo mejor es ser impulsivo, ¿para qué pensar y darle vueltas al asunto? solo lo haces y ya- **continúe diciendo bastante convencido haciendo que suspiraras derrotada.

**-sí, sí lo que digas- ** dijiste desinteresadamente, gire mi cabeza para mirarte a los ojos, era ahora o nunca, un matar o morir no literal, pero era todo por el todo…

**-sí mira de esta manera- **dije mientras te tomaba de la nuca y te besaba. Diste un brinquito por la sorpresa, y después de un momento, que para mí fue eterno, comenzaste a corresponder.

**Fin flashback**

La calidez en mi pecho y el ritmo que llevaba mi corazón, eran indescriptibles, simplemente mágicos, aun si cierro los ojos, puedo recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer. Ne Lucy ¿me extrañas tanto como yo a ti? Esa pregunta no sale de mis pensamientos, no sabes cuánto te extraño…

_"__Todo amor que yo esperé de la vida lo he encontrado sólo en tí. Y resulta que tú no estás aquí. Esos aires de que no sabes nada me han sabido hacer feliz. No te apartes de mí Ohhh Nooo"_

_"__No pensé que ese aire inocente me enseñase un mundo. En las cosas bonitas tan simples que siempre me diste por la falta que me haces aquí Y por todo lo que veo en tí No te apartes de mí"_

**-quiero verte Lucy, quiero que estes junto a mí, por siempre yo te amo-**

**Fin pov Natsu **

Una rubia caminaba a paso apresurado, acababa de regresar después de tres largos años de estar fuera, no prestaba atención a la lluvia que caía, se detuvo un momento intentando recordar a dónde demonios debía caminar, espero un momento, respiro y vio ese árbol, el árbol más bonito del parque, aquel en donde un pelirrosa se le declarara hace casi cuatro años, después de robarle su primer beso de manera improvista e impulsiva tal como era su personalidad. Si su adorada memoria no le fallaba la casa a dónde se dirigía estaba a cinco cuadras más al frente, y una a la derecha.

**-muy bien es aquí… creo- **dijo la rubia algo insegura **–¡bien! Aquí voy- **dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba el timbre.

El pelirosa al oír el timbre se sorprendió, no esperaba visitas, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, suspiro no tenía ganas de nada, volvió a escuchar como el timbre sonaba insistentemente, así que apresuro el paso **-¡ya voy!- **grito un poco molesto por la falta de educación y la insistencia de la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

Lucy, al escuchar la voz de la persona que más amaba, se sorprendió y alegro, pero de un momento a otro se puso nerviosa ¿Qué pasaría si él ya hubiera hecho su vida? ¿si ya no la quería? ¿y si la había olvidado? Decidió volver por donde llego, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la puerta se abrió y salió un pelirosa; al principio un poco molesto, pero eso paso a una cara llena de sorpresa y alegría, aunque estaba en shock y no se movía…

**-L-Lucy- **susurro apenas, parpadeo un par de veces para salir de su sorpresa y corroborar que no era una ilusión

-**Natsu- **dijo ella sonrojada **–yo … etto mmm … regrese- **dijo apenas se moría de nervios ante la posible reacción del chico, se esperaba lo peor pero…

**-¡Lucy!- **grito Natsu para luego tomarla delicadamente del brazo, y pegarla a su pecho en un tierno abrazo **–en verdad regresaste, no sabes cuánto te extrañe**\- dijo a su oído, haciéndola temblar y suspirar. Fue hasta ese momento que Natsu sintió a Lucy fría en verdad, la miro bien y vio que estaba empapada.

**-¡por dios Lucy!- **grito sorprendiéndola **–estas empapada entra o te resfriaras- **dijo mientras la jalaba al interior de su casa.

**-Natsu- **susurro enternecida. Rápidamente el pelirosa fue por un par de toallas al baño, hizo que se sentara en el sillón y fue a prepararle un café.

**-toma- **dijo al acercarle la taza. Lucy la tomo y bebió el contenido con una gran sonrisa, es ese momento sintió una toalla en la cabeza y las cálidas manos de Natsu, a través de esta, que la secaban **–vas a resfriarte, mírate como estas- **decía mientras movía sus manos suavemente, sintiendo que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Un gran silencio se apodero de la habitación en donde se encontraban hasta que **–te extrañe-** dijo el mientras la tomaba de la cintura y juntaba sus frentes **–Lucy- **dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la rubia

**-Natsu- **dijo ella para después sentir una presión dulce y adictiva en sus labios. Fue un beso suave, delicado y tierno, esperado por ambos, después de un momento se separaron y volvieron a juntar sus frentes. Lucy paso sus brazos por el cuello de Natsu y el la abrazo más de la cintura.

**-bienvenida- **dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

**-estoy en casa- **respondió de la misma forma. De pronto Natsu se puso serio y dijo:

**-¡Lucy No te apartes de mí!**

**-Natsu no me iré- **dijo abrazando al pelirosa

**-¡Lucy No te apartes de mí! Nunca más te apartes de mí lado- **volvió a decir abrazando con más fuerza a la rubia

**-nunca lo prometo- **respondió Lucy para besar a Natsu. Así pasaron la tarde entre caricias, apapachos y platicas del por qué se fue Lucy… pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN**

* * *

Listo ¿me dejan su opinión?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios

¡Aclaro que es el último capítulo así que disfruten! ^w^

**Disclaimer: ****_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni la letra de la canción_**

La razón

Se encontraban una rubia y un pelirosa abrazados en el sofá, después de tres largos años de espera, al fin volvían a estar juntos.

**-oye Lucy- **dijo Natsu, quien recibió un "uh" como respuesta **-dime ¿por qué te fuiste?**

**-no me dejaras hasta que lo sepas ¿verdad?- **dijo Lucy recibiendo un movimiento negativo de cabeza, Lucy suspiro y dijo **–bueno veras…**

**Flashback POV Lucy **

_"__Me fui el día más triste del mundo y tuve que descubrir cómo vivir sin ti cada segundo"_

Estaba en mi cuarto, recostada en mi cama, pensando en mi novio y en lo genial que mi vida estaba ahora; cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

**-adelante- **dije y al momento vi a mi padre entrar, no tenía buena cara y supe que algo andaba mal.

**-quiero hablar contigo… de algo importante- **oh no eso solo significaba problemas.

**-c-claro dime- ** dije nerviosa, de pronto un mal presentimiento me asalto.

**-escucha tienes que ir a la ciudad de Crocus, ahí podrás terminar tu carrera y buscar un trabajo- **dijo mi padre con un tono que no dejaba a discusión.

**-p-pero papá n-no quiero, aquí estoy bien y puedo terminar mi carrera- **dije luchando contra el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

**\- ya te dije y recuerda aún tengo tu custodia así que ya sabes…- **respondió amenazante

**-p-pero no es justo, no puedes hacerme esto… no quiero…-**

** -¡Lucy!- **dijo serio, sentí miedo y solo baje la cabeza **– te iras el viernes, prepara tu equipaje, por la escuela no te preocupes ya hice los trámites necesarios. Nos vemos en la cena- **dijo al momento que salía de mi cuarto.

En ese momento mis piernas no soportaron mi peso y caí de rodillas, dos días, tenía dos malditos días para despedirme de mis amigos, mis sueños y mi gran y único amor **– Natsu – **dije en un susurro.

_"__Me fui a caminar en el frio a veces para aprender como volar hay que saltar al vacío"._

Llego el viernes y todo estaba listo mis maletas estaban hechas, el boleto de tren estaba sobre mi cama, solo faltaba despedirme de Natsu, pero cómo hacerlo, suspire una vez más y marque su número… una tonada, dos y **–dime Luce – **escuche su voz, respire hondo y dije **–Natsu ¿puedes ir al parque de Magnolia? **

**–****s-si pero ¿qué pasa?... te noto triste-**

**-solo ven ¿sí? **

**-claro llego en 15 minutos-**

¿Cómo decirle? Espere sentada en el pasto, debajo de un árbol, cerré los ojos y respire para tratar de deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

**-¿Qué pasa Luce?- **escuche de pronto, sobresaltándome

**-Natsu-**

No podía, no quería pero no había nada que hacer, _tranquilízate Lucy_ decía mi mente respire y hable.

**-escucha Natsu yo… y-yo tengo que irme-**

**-¿irte? No entiendo-**

**-si yo emm me voy de Magnolia y…**

**-¡¿Qué?! No puedes- **dijiste sorprendido

**-tengo que, solo quería despedirme- **

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-** preguntaste preocupado.

**-yo no lo sé-**

**-¿Cuándo te vas?-**

**-…-**

**-Lucy-**

**-hoy… en el próximo tren, así que adiós Natsu- **dije para empezar a caminar

-**dime ¿por qué?-**

-**yo… lo siento… pero y-yo no… me tengo que ir**\- si seguía ahí, no podría hacerlo.

**-¡No! No te vayas… por favor quédate… Lucy-** dijiste tomándome suavemente de la muñeca –**por favor no quiero perderte…**

**-Natsu-** susurre quedamente mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos –**suéltame p-por favor-** decía con la voz entrecortada al mismo tiempo que sentía como el agarre de mi muñeca se hacía más fuerte.

-**Lucy quédate o… por lo menos prométeme que vas a regresar**\- comenzaste a decir al momento que me dabas vuelta y me abrazabas –**promételo Lucy-**

-**Natsu-** volví a susurrar apretando las manos hasta formar puños –**está bien… lo prometo y-yo regresare es una promesa- **

Apreté tu camisa en mis manos, baje la mirada y dije adiós, después de eso corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quería voltear porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría irme, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la estación. Ahí vi a mi padre esperando, camine hasta él y abordamos el tren. 

_"__Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser y no hay día en que no pensara en ti nunca deje de buscar como volver y lo he logrado por ti"_

Pasaron los meses y no podía animarme con nada, solo salía de mi cuarto para ir a la escuela y para cenar, aunque la mayoría de las veces no terminaba mi cena, subía a mi cuarto y veía fotos, las fotos de todos recordando muchas cosas, lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, y así se repetía la rutina todos los días. Así paso hasta que un día…

**-Lucy ¿podrías dejar de actuar así y decirme que demonios te pasa?-** dijo mi padre en la cena

**-ahora sí importa lo que diga ¿no?- **respondí irónica** –no te importo mucho cuando me hiciste venir aquí ¿o sí? Lo que no entiendo es por qué tuvimos que mudarnos, yo tenía mi vida ahí y no te importo ahora no vengas a decirme que te importa lo que piense-**

**-no me hables así…era necesario venir para realizar un negocio- **dijo mi padre con voz severa** –además tienes todo lo que podrías desear, no entiendo tu actitud-**

**-eso a mí no me importa, yo solo quiero a mis amigos, no me importa ni el dinero, ni la ropa ni nada- **dije con un nudo en la garganta

**-¿en serio? Bueno en ese caso si quieres puedes irte, pero eso si no pienses que te daré algo de dinero. Te las arreglaras tú sola-** dijo amenazante.

**-no sé por qué eso no me sorprende… pero no te preocupes no lo quiero de todas maneras ya termine la carrera, puedo buscar un trabajo- **respondí decidida. Mi padre me miro sorprendido, me levante de la mesa y fui a mi habitación. Llore pero me prometí a mí misma que sería la última vez que lo haría. 

_"__Volví el mejor día de mi vida no fue difícil pues sé que siempre dejas una luz encendida. Volví y ya estabas esperando tome tu mano y dijiste suavemente ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"_

Así paso una semana más, empaque solo lo necesario y con el dinero que tenía ahorrado compre un boleto de tren. Me despedí de todos en casa de mi padre y fui a su oficina…

**-quiero hablar con mi padre- **le dije a la recepcionista.

**-ahora está ocupado, ¿puedes esperar unos minutos?-** respondió muy amablemente

**-de acuerdo- **

Pasaron los minutos hasta que salió mi padre, que al verme se sorprendió y ordeno que entrara, ahí le dije que me iba y que solo había ido a despedirme. El solo dijo adiós y salí de ahí, aborde el tren y llegue a Magnolia. Llovía pero no me importo, estaba aquí, podría verte una vez más y me dispuse a llegar a tu casa.

Después de tocar el timbre me invadieron los nervios, no podía simplemente aparecer y ya, tenía miedo y había decidido irme, pero en ese momento abriste, te vi y me abrazaste.

**Fin flashback y Pov Lucy **

**-y eso paso- **dijo Lucy acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu.

**-mira que tu padre es un bastardo… pero ya no importa, ya estás aquí y no dejare que vuelvas a irte- **dijo Natsu mientras apretaba un poco el cuerpo de la rubia pegándolo más al suyo.

**-te amo- **dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

**Fin**

Listo ahora si FINAL DEFINITIVO, la verdad no sé cómo quedo pero espero les guste y puedan dejarme su opinión. n-n


End file.
